The present invention is to improve a bi-directional pedaling apparatus disclosed in Korean Patent Application Nos. 94-13391 and 95-47910 by the present inventor.
According to the Korean Patent Application No. 94-13391, a closed space is formed between one end of a pedal shaft and a driving sprocket, and two one-directional ratchets are installed at the outer and inner portions of the closed space. Also, a ratchet wheel to which a plurality of planetary gears are rotatably fixed, and a changing lever capable of locking and releasing the outer one-directional ratchet are installed. The bi-directional traveling of the bicycle by the bi-directional pedaling apparatus of this invention will be described.
When one pedals forward, the pedal, the ratchet wheel and the driving sprocket integrally rotate by the outer one-directional ratchet, thereby traveling the bicycle forward. On the other hand, when one pedals rearward, the driving mechanism can be classified into two: one case of locking the upper ratchet by using the changing lever, and the other case of releasing the outer ratchet. First, when one pedals rearward while the outer ratchet is locked, the planetary gears rotates at their own position. As a result, the rotating direction of the pedal shaft is changed and the changed rotating direction is then transmitted to the driving sprocket, thereby traveling the bicycle forward. Also, when one pedals rearward while the outer ratchet is released, the planetary gears rotate and simultaneously revolve around the pedal shaft together with the ratchet wheel. As a result, the driving force of the pedal shaft cannot be transmitted to the driving sprocket, thereby idling the pedal.
According to the Korean Patent Application No. 95-47910, a shaft housing, a changing ring, a carrier, a sun gear and a sprocket housing are installed between a pedal shaft and a driving sprocket.
The shaft housing supports the rotating pedal shaft, and encloses the changing ring, the carrier and the sun gear. Also, a plurality of pawls are installed in the sprocket housing to control the carrier when one pedals rearward. The changing ring releases and inserts the pawls from and into the shaft housing when one pedals rearward, and the carrier has a ratchet at each one end of the inner and outer sides thereof, and a plurality of planetary gears which are rotatably attached at the other end such that the driving direction from the pedal shaft is maintained or changed to be transmitted to the sprocket. Also, the sun gear transmits the driving force of the pedal shaft to the carrier while being connected with the pedal shaft, and the sprocket housing has a gears therein, which always rotates the bicycle forward regardless of the forward and rearward pedaling directions by receiving the driving force from the carrier.
Thus, the bicycle can travel forward when one pedals forward, and can be idle when one pedals rearward, as in the conventional bicycle, according to the rider's intention.
According to the above-described bi-directional pedaling apparatuses, the bicycle can be used for a long time by dispersing the force concentrated by changing the power direction by using the plurality of planetary gears. Also, the rotation direction of the pedal shaft can be easily changed by using the changing lever, and the parts thereof can be miniaturized and accurately manufactured, thereby smoothly operating the bi-directional pedaling apparatus.
However, the above-described inventions have the following problems. That is, it is difficult to manufacture the parts through mass production and to assemble each part. Also, it is impossible to directly apply the bi-directional pedaling apparatus to the convention bicycle. In addition, the bicycle cannot be pulled back due to the reverse-load caused by the engagement of the ratchet.